Drama, singing, acting: not my thing
by katscratchstudios
Summary: Kagome gets tricked by sango into trying out for the school play. how was she to know that the play wasn't going to be the only serious drama in her life at the moment. read as she is pulled into a phantom of the opera as well as lives a revised version.(First three chapters adopted from starfier) (M for cursing)
1. Chapter 1

Drama, Singing, Acting: Not My Thing

Chapter One:

Fine

"Nope"

"Come On Ka-go-me!"

Walking to her locker Kagome put her books away trying to ignore Sango and her foolish request.

"Ha, no and that's final" slamming her locker door closed she began to walk to her next class, while Sango, her best friend, was following her like a lost puppy. _Can't she get a cool?_

"_You know I suck at those things."_

"No you don't! Come on. Please? Remember you owe me for getting Hojo off your back…"

_Darn her. _Stopping she knew she would regret this, especially with the devilish stare Sango was giving her, but the girl had a point. Without her, Hojo would be all over her 24/7, and that was something she could not even stand to imagine. The thought just made shivers run down her spine.

"OK fine" sighing she, turned to face her. "I'll try out for the school play with you."

"YAY! THANKS! You won't regret it." Sango embraced her, and Kagome just knew, she would, she got a gut feeling about it.

* * *

if your reading this then you should know this chapter as well as the next two are not my own. i'm adopting this story and i'm just re posting the first few chapters. thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Surprise?

"So what's this place even about" Whispering Kagome leaned over to Sango as they sat in the huge school auditorium. She honestly could not remember the last time she had been there, except when the principle decided to grace them with a huge lecture about not school property, or how sleep depravation was not a good thing.

"Shhh. It's getting started" Sango hissed besides her, eyes glued to the theater teacher who seemed to be explaining the audition process.

"Ok, Students hush up! My name is Ms. Mizuky. This falls musical is a grand and spectacular one, and I am so glad to be holding auditions this early in spring! To make things clear this falls musical will require roughly three leads and ten to twenty supporting actors."

Kagome scanned the room and noticed there were a lot of people there. She did a mental count and rounded out forty kids! She never knew theater was this popular! Well at least her chances of getting a part were very slim.

"Ok so the audition will be held on Friday, but as seeing as this is Monday each student will have four days to prepare a song, a monologue, and a special talent which will be judged by yours truly, and the president of the drama club Ayume" the theater teacher, announced getting off stage and handing out a question packet they would need to complete.

"Great"

"What was that Miss?"

"Umm, I was just wondering-what's this play is even about?" Kagome swiftly made up an excuse, which if she did say her self was pretty legit.

"Oh my how could I've forgotten? Thank you so much for reminding me Miss?"

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." Smiling Kagome looked at Ms. Mizuky, she couldn't blame her for forgetting she did look kind of old.

"Oh yes, Kagome. Well this fall musical is The Phantom Of The Opera" She smiled and walked off.

"Well students get out of here and work on your audition material!"

"_Sango?"_ Kagome turned to a slowly rising soon to be ex-best friend.

"Surprise?" Sango ran off, leaving her to construct her murder plot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Break Time

_Buzz._

There it was again, for the twelfth time since they had gotten to the library.

_Ewe, that's gross._

She wanted to baby vomit…flies and her just didn't mix. Their little hairy bodies, tinny eyes, trash eating survival method, _ugh_ she couldn't even keep thinking of how gross they were.

Buzz….Buzzz

If she could only…smack it…

Buzz…buzz…buzz

Just a little closer…

_Smack_

The fly land right in the middle of the book of plays she was supposed to be 'reading'.

_Bull's eye!_

"KAGOME. Your so _gross_!" Sango handed her a napkin to clean of the vermin she had successfully smacked.

"Whatever. _You_ know I don't like bugs."

"Humph. Any ways instead of killing things focus!" an annoyed Sango stared at her as she continued to read boring title plays to her, _again_. She needed to get out of here.

"San-go, I'm hungry." Fidgeting with her fingers, Kagome put on her charm, the one that got her the car she had been dreaming of for months, and the one she would only use in_emergency_…like now…

Ok queue the puppy face…

"I heard _Miroku_, was going to be at the Coffee house a few blocks from _here_" _nice one_…Kagome knew where Miroku was Sango would want to be…

"Psh. Fine… but only for an hour we really need to get working on this monologue!" They got up from the library table and head towards the front.

"Hey Kagome" Sango mumbled, sliding a timid glace towards her. By the looks on Sango's face, her blush, and low voice, Kagome knew she had something on her mind.

_Hmm maybe Miroku?_

Sango said barely above an even whisper, "Do you think…you know…_he_ will be there?" which she barely caught.

"Probably" staring forward Kagome slowed her pace, think about _him_.

Stepping outside the library with there newly checked out books, Sango dressed in black skinny jeans, with a loose pink blouse, and some pink flip-flops hair tied in a pony-tail, and Kagome in snug fitting blue jeans, with a plain blue t-shirt, black converse and hair down, where heading down the street.

"You think you'll be ok?" Her mind on other things, Kagome barely heard Sango.

Stopping she knew what she meant…and knew what the right answer was…but it just hurt to say it…so she lied.

"Yup, I'm _way_ over Inuyasha…Now let's get going to see _your_ man, and fill my _tina_ with coffee and muffins!" Kagome chirped, suppressing the lump in her throat that had formed just by mentioning his name…

I'm over him

Is what she kept telling herself…but was she?


	4. bite sized cafe

Kagome and Sango walked down the street reaching the cross walk just as the sign turned green and allowed them to walk. The walk to the bite sized café took ten minutes from the school…plenty of time to drill kagome in the monologue. As they approached the café Sango was getting irritated. "COME ON KAGOME! You're not serious about this are you?" "I'm sorry Sango I'll try harder…WAIT why do I have to try harder you're the one who is making me do this!" "AND YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MISS PRONOUNCED THE WORD ASTONISHED!" "Sango what's so bad with that?" "YOU MISSED PRONOUNCED IT." by now people where staring as Sango yelled at kagome two steps outside of her safe haven. "Oh look Sango is that miroku." "LIKE I was saying a break is perfectly good every once in a while. We should take one right now." Sango clutched kagome's wrist in a death grip as she pulled her inside to their usual table, a small booth by the window. Kagome looked around the restaurant taking in the familiar cream walls as well as caramel and chocolate tiles. The chairs were made from a white painted metal and formed to look like hearts. Sango went to the front and ordered whilst kagome caught sight of miroku outside and waved him in. "My sweet and beautiful kagome, can you not get enough of me?" "She has had enough of your wandering hands HENTAI." Miroku expertly turned into a punch by Sango, and if that wasn't enough…"MY HOT CHOCOLATE." Kagome screamed in vain for her lost hot chocolate which snapped miroku into an instant recovery. "My dear, sweet, and beautiful Sango, I did not see you, how do you fare this afternoon? I think I shall go and replace your food now." Miroku got up and ran toward the front, anything to get away from Sango's stare. Sango nodded as if satisfied before sitting down with a silly smile plastered onto her face. "You enjoy hitting him don't you." a bright red blush crept stealthily onto Sango's face as she quickly looked out the window. Kagome tapped the table with her fingers as she waited for miroku to show up once again. When he came he sat right next to Sango who was torn between being happy he couldn't see he blush or angry that she would be tempted to stare at him the whole time. "Okay girls I've brought one hot chocolate extra whipped cream, one vanilla macchiato, and one straight black for Sango." He passed out drinks and kagome giggled. "Hey miroku have you noticed Sango's coffee is manlier than yours?" miroku looked down to his drink then over to Sango's. Sango still trying not to blush from when he sat down next to her was at a complete loss when he smiled in her general direction she was doomed at what came next. "I can't help it that I like my coffee like my women…strong and sweet." Sango's blush brightened to that of a apple as kagome struggled not to let hot chocolate come out of her nose. She got up and slung her back pack over her shoulder. "I've got to go; my mother is going to get worried if I stay away from home much longer." "Kagome can't you call her…PLEASE." Sango pleaded but to no avail. "Sorry Sango, souta accidently broke my phone and I'm awaiting the backup sim card." Kagome ran off and exited the café waving to the cashier before heading down the road toward the residential area of town.

my first real chapter for this story. from now on i'm writing the chapters okie. i can't wait to continue...i won't let you guys down

PEACE BITCHES


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome walked through the busy city her mind on the play and how she was going to get Sango to let her out of try outs. 'Maybe if I said Miroku's name in the sentence enough she wouldn't be able to say no?' naturally if one was so preoccupied she would not notice how close she was getting to the ally everyone avoided. As she walked past someone pulled her in. "I'd be quiet if I were you." kagome looked around to see three men, one to the left another to the right holding her arms the last was in front of her with a knife to her throat she did what anyone would do…she got pissed. "THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" she kicked the one in front in the groin and head butted another giving her a free hand to grab the knife and stab the last in the knee. "You want to fuck with me again?" he answer was them attempting an escape. She walked out of the ally with her purse full of the money they paid her to stop beating them up. So she walked on as she passed by a particular restaurant she saw a flash of silver. She looked through the window to see inuyasha. His silver hair draped over one shoulder of his red t-shirt, Kikyo sat across from him her dull brown eyes staring into his yellow ones. They held hands as they talked…obviously on a date. Kikyo had her black hair pulled into a bun and was wearing a white tank top with a short sleeved red cut off jacket. Kagome scowled her heart instantly aching. 'Am I really over something that never was?' kagome walked on instantly changing paths and head toward the more run down part of town.

* * *

She walked down the littered street with a purpose. She walked up to an old iron gate and unlocked it. the old building beyond the gate was an old warehouse. She walked to the door and unlocked it, stepping inside. Little did she know that eyes followed her inside.

hey party people tell me what you think so far. i was going to put a link here but i'll wait for the right reviews

Slowly fading

Katscratch


End file.
